XBeloved Wolf of myX
by xcardmistressx
Summary: Natsume:crowned prince of the Hyuuga tribe.Mikan:memeber of the Hana tribe.he was just a pup when he accidently met her on a dark night.They were mates unknown.what happens if something or someone tries to sepreates these two wolves?pain,war,and much more
1. Chapter 1

Midnight sky were clouded with mournful puffs of smoke, as the angels cried from above. Thunder rumbled across the darkened skies as a slight sliver of moon was still seen. From below this morbid seen, loud puddle splashes from pattering feet could be heard.

"Onee-sama, Onee-sama!" a young slender blue wolf suddenly appeared, running pantingly toward a her sister. "what's the matter?" the older wolf asked in a commanding voice, toward the aqua canine.

"it's-" the girl panted, in exhaustion. "- the Sakura family!"

this caught her attention as she quickly lower her head "Yes. What about them?"

Mock worry dripped with each word she spoke, as seriousness befell her eyes. Minutes passed until the young girl was able to speak.

Licking her dried lips she strained to continue" it's about Mikan," she puffed out "their only child" Golden eyes widened immediately hearing about the white wolf.

"what about her" she demanded, as some passing wolves stopped to see what all the commotion was about.

"shes missing" and with that said, chaos erupted.

Kisa pov.

No no no! this can't be happening!

"Kadi!" I shouted at my sister. "I'm going over to the Sakura's! Lead the pack to shelter!" I didn't wait for any signs of acknowledgement, before I speed my way toward the Sakura cave.

Skillfully I jumped over fallen trees and dashing across mud filled mines.

'this can't be happening' I repeated mentally spotting the broken dam. It was a horrible sight to see. This dam was our only source of clean water. How could our people live! The only one I could blame are those god forsaken humans. They were the one who had polluted the water with their metal machine, toxic waste, and more. Luckily they had finally repaid us by building a useful item in which kept all of the harmful waste from infiltrating our land and drinking system; but now everything was a mess. Trees have been rotted and droned from the water which was now filled to it's brim in running mud liquid. ' I have to find another way'

Turning toward my side I noticed an arch way, were two of the villages more prized, well now prized, wolves; were seen running.

Two, when there should be three.

Dammit

"Mate!" the female Sakura gasped "but she's merely 3 years old! She's not ready to have a mate!" she cried into the chest of her own mate. I did nothing more then nod in conformation. Only a minutes ago, I had told the family of the spectacular news. And for some odd reason they seem to be more somber, then I had expected.

Why, didn't they want what's best for the tribe?

The coffee colored wolf continued to leaned aginest her mate for comfort. "how" the father asked as I began to tell them the tell.

flashback

Two or three years ago a female wolf from the Hyuuga clan had come through our tribe. The Hyuugas were the most powerful and influential clan alive. Rich and glamorous this clan of wolves had manage to make a luxurious name in both the human and wolf world. These wolves were strong as a bull and as georgous as a the gods themselves, the royal family anyway. They were well known for their crimson orbs and lush coat. Many creatures have tried to maintain the good side of the tribe, yet, few had won them over, while others often failed.

Mean while

The traveling wolf had came to warn us about the great drought we were going to experience soon, where the only water we would be able to achieve were within the human lair. When all of a sudden, during our meeting Young Mikan had ran passed us while playing with others off springs her age.

Immediately the Hyuuga had manage to sense some sort of connection, then and there, and quickly ordered me to gather up the group of children. You see the traveler had come across the crowned prince many times in her past and she had captured some of his soul essence. Which, as we all know, forms a chain once it had found its soul-mate. And at that moment that the chain had tried many times to reach its other half, yet she was unsure of who it was, and wanting to make sure that it was the young girl and not the others. I nodded my head and ordered one of my guards to obtain the children and to bring them to us. Locking over all of the children she found that the chain linked to non other then silver wolf.

Their little girl.

their Mikan.

Enf of flashback

Surprised at the story the parents looked bewildered. Could their little Mikan really grow up to be …their queen?

!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soft whimpering could be heard from the surrounding forest as a black wolf looked from tree to tree defensively. Paws out and ready to attack; the pup's back arced in pouncing position.

thunder crashed down from above as a high pitch cry was head.

Natsume pov.

Losing composure, I jumped back a little, this was my first in a one on one battle and I was caught off guard by the weirdest noise to ever befallen my ears.

Twitching my ears slightly I traced the noise back to a small bush at the corner of my eye. Feeling the strange need to search beyond I slowly walked by.

Glancing behind myself occasionally, I made sure that there wasn't more then one was here, and that no attackers were about to jump me. Looking over the bush I found the most stunning thing ever. There laying on the floor was a vulnerable little white, almost sliver, ball of fluff.

Thought of nuzzling randomly entered my mind as I quickly shook my head violently.

Never in my life had I felt this.

This.

Odd emotion.

"who are you" I demanded. As the strange thing with ears jumped up a little, chocolate brown eyes gazed at me frighteningly.

I felt a slight thump and tug within my chest as I analyzed the mystifying wolf. "w-who are you?" a soft yet melodic voice asked as I felt my insides melt.

More ideas of the little female and I popped up into my mind. 'What's! happening to me!?' I asked myself. This in all my 5 years of living I have never happen to me.

It was warm and gosh forbid... fuzzy.

I felt as if nothing could go wrong. Yet here I am still standing in the middle of a freak storm, with no where to go.

"I asked first" I replied hotly as a slight blush enveloped my check. Another round of thunder boomed as the defenseless white wolf had gotten up shockingly and ran under me.

"h-hay! What do you think your doing!?"

"Mikan"

huh?

"what" small paws clung onto me "my names M-Mikan" she said in a hush whisper. however I head her clearly.

Thunder scorched again as I heard her shout while at the same time little droplets fell onto my pitch black paw.

My heart strings tightened as I felt a strange erg to protect this little one. Shaking my head I quickly took a step back and grabbed the scared pup by the neck with my fangs, quickly I went on a search for any near by shelters.

10 minutes passed by until we finally found shelter.

It was a smaller cave then i was normally accommodated to, but it was large enough to fit us both quite nicely.

Quickly dropping the young pup I ran back outside to grab a couple of leaves, and ran back in only to find the little fluff ball in the corner shivering.

Giving a gruff laugh I watched as her head turned back and gave me the most hilarious look I have ever seen.

She was still shaking slightly as her eyes became glossed over and wavy as she gave me the look of abandonment.

I shook my head disbelievingly as I felt her body pounced onto mine. "don't leave me!" she cried as I blushed at the body to body contact.

I couldn't do anything but nod as she released me as we waked feather into the cave. Dropping the leaf I lied down on my stomach as she cuddled up to my stomach.

Gosh, you might as well slap a label on me and call me cherry.

"so your names Mikan? Right?" I asked as she nodded her head esthetically. As the thunder noises couldn't reach this far back. "but what's yours?" Mikan tilted her head slightly.

"Natusme Hyuuga" I replied proudly, awaiting the aw or praise that always appears after I state my name. I waited as none came.

Usually I would dread the praises that others would give me for being born a Hyuuga. But for some odd reason when I didn't receive any, I felt as if I actually wanted it. And from her non the less.

"well, aren't you amazed?" Mikan tilted her head toward he side, giving me a stupid, yet cute look " why?" This was a big punch to my ego. I stopped walking as so did she. "you mean you don't know who The Hyuuga's are?!"

"uhhh, people?" she replied.

You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding.

I've had fan girls from every sector of the region come just to worship me and beg me for marriage, although it should be the other way around, and this fool doesn't even know who rules the area in which she lives in!?

"well. I am a Hyuuga obviously and we are.." I was rudely cut off as I heard a lowly peasantry call out for the girl.

"Mikan!!!" her little sliver ears pecked up at her name as she stood. "I think that Hotaru!" she cried out

As she bolted passed me.

Hotaru? Who's that?

I felt a bit irritated at the name. was that one of her suitors? If so, they wont be one for long.

Darting out I followed the fast pup as I arrived only to see another female wolf.

The iteration dimmed slightly as I watched Mikan cuddle up to this Hotaru person. "there you are" the midnight violet girl sighed as her tail smacked Mikan in the face.

The pup's right cheek quickly turned a bright red.

"gurr"

The attention was absently turned toward me as I kicked my self mentally for showing such a barbaric act.

"oh this is my new friend Natsume" she grinned prancing back toward to me. Much to my strange relief, as if that smack didn't affect her. "Hyuuga?" the emotionless girl replied as she turned toward me.

Finally! I guess this area does know the major facts.

Her gaze on me was a bit discomforting, it was as if she was analyzing my over all being. "what" I growled still not liking her.

"250 gold" was all she said as a large question mark formed at the tip of my furry head . "what?" I asked again just in case I heard wrong. "300 gold" she repeated changing the price. "but you said 250 at first" I argued "but an extra 50 gold for repeating myself, you highness" she smirked with a mock bow . I felt as a thorn to my side has just bloomed.

"Hotaru! Don't ask him! He probably doesn't even have that much!" Mikan shouted, but I guess I can handle the prick for her. "shut up baka"

"mou Hotaru!" I wanted to laugh but this was a mental war between this weird freak and I.

"fine, and I'll even pay you 500 gold for every meeting that baka and I have" hay I couldn't deny that she was a bit …of a dunce.

"hay!" she shouted.

purple eyes shimmered at the thought of making two thousand five hundred gold a week. "deal" she smirked, thanking the idiot for attracting such a client. "good ill pay you next time, since I clearly don't have the money now" she nodded "fine but there's another 50 gold fee for the extended day" I agreed knowing that I would be able to see Mikan as long as I kept feeding the money hungry pig.

"hay!" Mikan shout was finally heard "don't I get a say in this" she pouted cutely as a pink colored stain enveloped my cheeks. "no, now come on baka everyone's worried."

She continued to pout "fine" the two began to walk off.

Hotaru turned her head. "here tomorrow 8 o'clock sharp Hyuuga." she said before walked off once more.

'Perfect.' I thought as I raced back home before the servants are sent to fetch me once again.

I don't know why. But something tells me that she's of some importence to me.. but what could that be?

To be continued………….

* * *

CM: dont fear to drop me a review!~ good bad ect?


	2. day 1

Day 1.

the sun was out and shining over the horizon. two wolves could be seen from the far out distance. One was still while the other seem to be happily dancing around.

"come play with me Natsume!" the childish Mikan wined, nudging the peaceful prince with the tip of her wet noise.

It had been a mere fourteen hours since the two had met, and since then, the deal began.

"hn" the male pup snorted shifting his head onto his other paw. Natsume had never really played before. Growing up in Political and well mannered environment, the ebony wolf was taught to never steep, walk, non the less play with, or near people who weren't from royal descent. And even then, he still refused.

But for some reason, this rule wasn't applied when he had met Mikan. How he wondered, had she, out of everyone else in the whole entire world, caught both his attention and affection in such a short amount of time.

Gosh only knows.

However, for now, he was just content by watching the gorgeous silver mane wolf, dance freely into the bed of flowers.

"moy, your not fun Natusme" Mikan pouted cutely as Natsume lifted his head. "what?" he asked as if he hadn't hear correctly the first time.

"your no f-u-n" she stretched out sticking out her tongue teasingly. Her amber eyes twinkling with delight.

'no fun?' how dare she tell me that I was 'no fun.' well I know for sure that many were so elated to see me that they, themselves, have faint at my very presents. And that for a fact, millions of girls would have start giggling and blushing at the sight of my face. And she said I 'wasn't fun?' those girls didn't complain; so why should she?

Standing up on all fours he spoke "so what would be considered_** fun**_?" he asked challengingly knowing that there was nothing in the world to impossible, that Natsume Hyuuga couldn't do.

"tag."

but there was always a first.

"what?" he asked "tag?" he had never head of this 'tag'. Repeating the word. It felt so foreign and odd to his tongue; and yet slightly happy and a bit bouncy at the same time?

She nodded "yeah you know, where I tag you and you try and tag me back" she giggled "is a lot of fun! I always play it with the others all the time, although I try and get Hotaru to play" Mikan added "but she would always rather sit and watch" Pouting while reminiscing about the countless time she had asked Hotaru to come out and play with her and the other wolves. But she was only answered by a harsh blow to the head with the baka gun.

Natsume could understand why. The game sounded absolutely ridiculous. "so the whole point is to 'tag' your opponent repetitively until their to tired to walk?" this was the dumbest game he had ever head of.

"um.. sure? Something like that.." Mikan nodded slowly, not quite understanding. "so you get the game?"

"yes but I think-"

"ok Tag your it!" and before he could continue Mikan darted off passed the river bank and further into the forest.

Natsume's Pov

darting quickly toward my left I quickly pounced. With one paw outstretched I tackled Mikan onto the ground. "tag your it" I huffed out. Gazing into her warm chocolate eyes.

I felt the strange erg to kiss her.

I have no idea what I am doing. Nor do I care at the moment. The only thoughts were about her and how cute her lips. Parted, moist, and inhaling air.

Lowering my head I was about to place my lips onto hers, until a loud horn blasted trough the woods. "Damaging the product is strictly prohibited. Any marks, and or mental scares must be seen thoroughly by me."

snapping out of my hallucination I shook my head and glared at the owner of that dam contraption. "Imai.." I growled. Watching as the human form of Mikan's best friend hop off of what looks similar to a giraffe.

"Hyuuga." she replied curtly as we began, what seem to be our new greeting. "are you going to stay in that position, or are you going to get of my baka" blushing, I quickly retracted my arms and rolled off Mikan clumsily.

Natusme Hyuuga doesn't do clumsy...it was to unnatural, not to mention embarrassing.

"oh and whats that contraption?" I snared toward the machine " never knew you were such an animal lover." I smirked as her already emotion eyes darken. "well you learn something new everyday, now don't you Hyuuga" her voice was frigged. As the yellow spotted creature's friendly round eyes, shifted into a ruby glare.

"I see..."

I feel threatened. no. more like endangered.

"yes, made form the finest metal I could afford. Well technically yours, your highness"

bitch.

Getting up from my sitting position I circled the machine "so I see" I said running my fleshy skin against it's cold metal surface. Ha funny how it resembles her heart. "it's a nice fit. You two really resemble each other"

tilting her head Mikan looked back and forth from the dulled eyed raven hair girl and the glaring mechanical giraffe. "how?" she asked.

'Oh how could I even like her'. I thought. Sweat droplets forming at the base of my head.

So dense.

Yet, so sweet.

And such soft lips..

no there was time for Natsume save that for later.

Shaking rid of those thoughts I turned back toward my main objective. "Leave" no more banters no more arguing, I just wanted Mikan and her alone. "or you shall not get paid" my voice was firm and as cold as ice. I secretly thanked my strict mentors as a small whimpering noise caught our attention; Well mainly mine. "stop" Mikan sniffled " stop bulling Hotaru!" she shouted running passed me and in defense position. "wh-" I could speak as I sifted into my human form.

In our terms it would have meant surrendering or defeat, however my jester was more out of hurt from her betrayal. It wasn't suppose to feel like this. But somehow it paned me to see her there with wavering unsure eyes, ready to attack anything from hurting the wolf from behind her. "Poka" my voice was strangely week, as if I haven't drunken any water in days. "Natsume, please" she looked so small, so vulnerable at this moment. I couldn't, nor did I know what to do in awkward moments like this.

One side of me shouted that I shift back and nuzzle her, until she felt better.

Yet the other side told me to ignore her and give her the cold shoulder for disobeying.

I couldn't chose. And I didn't want to.

Sighingly I turned the other cheek, much to my displeasure, "don't worry baka, I wasn't going to harm your friend. She is not worthy of my time nor skill" hay I never said I would bee nice.

Sifting into her form she quickly ran toward me with her hands wide open. My mid section warmed as I felt her two little arms wrap around me. This was the first time I saw her in her human form and all that came to mind of is gorgeous.

Long brunette locks blew alongside the wind as bright, round, innocent chocolate orbs smiled toward me happily. "thank you" she whispered. Snuggling into my cotton black shit. "Thank you" she repeated as I got over my shock and hugged her back. I have never allowed someone this close to me. Not ever my own mother.

This just felt right.

It just felt right.

"No problem little one" I whispered into her ear while inhaling her sent. Citrus,Oranges, and strawberries. A unique combination but delicious non the less.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

making a mad jump toward the side with Mikan in my arms I glared over at the mad inventor. "are you trying to hurt your friend! Even when she spared your life!" I was livid. No one should touch a hair on Pokas head if I had a thing to say about it.

Frigged Amethyst "I don't need protection. Epically from that idiot. Your time is up and we must head home."

I wanted to shout at her but I know Mikan would appose. "Bye Natsume" Mikan said as I reluctantly released her from my hold. "I'll be back tomorrow" she smiled and shaped shifted back into her silver glory.

"Not without a price" Hotaru grumbled as Mikan pranced over toward her.

Throwing a wad of cash I watched as the greedy dog's machine sucked up with a tube.

"bye" the cheerful girl shouted once again before disappearing through the forest.

End of day

* * *

CM: sorry for the late update! I am so tiard lately and have been having horrible head achs. i hope you enjoy this chapter! RXR! love you all!

follow the little black arrows xD

!

!

V


	3. why

CM: sorry for late updates. I finally had the inspiration I needed. Just about done with the chappy after this one.

So please RxR if you like or don't like it. But if you don't please leave some fee back, as to why.

* * *

_"I'll see you tomorrow!" but that tomorrow seem to have never come._

Everything was dark. Nothing could be seen as I continued to run. The only thing heard was the cries of the fleeting villagers, and the galloping huffs of the runaways.

"Faster Mikan!" Kisa shouted, craning her neck toward me. I nodded my head in fear, as I tried to keep up. Hotaru was running beside me; she was as calm as ever, and acted as if this was just another nightly run. However I could see a long streak of terror flashing pass those violet orbs.

Everything was in disarray and chaos. My memories of the past few hours felt like mire minutes, as we ran from our burning village.

"Mikan were almost there" I blinked and nodded as I felt my mouth start to dry. We have been running nonstop for hours and my head was starting to spin. "Almost there..." I repeated not really knowing where we were headed.

My clan was small and isolated, we really had no allied nor any enemy; well as far as I knew. And since we really had no one, other then our tribe, we all had to learn how to fend for ourselves. Luckily, our group consisted of exiled wolfs from other clans or Alice wheedlers that just didn't fit in with their region.

We are what you would consider a special tribe.

But anyway, the point is that we really had no where to go. No one would accept us unless we are willing to become one of them, but that didn't matter much. They probably wouldn't have accepted us anyways due to the array of coats.

My feet felt as if they were beginning to swell, another hour had pass making it an official four hour run.

More then I have ever done in my life.

"Almos-" I was unable to finish as I finally collapse from exhaustion. The last thing I remember hearing were the painful shouts, and crying. But the one sound that remained with me even to this day was when my name being shouted by the agonizing deceased.

It took me a while to wake up. The sun was slowly rising, I had found myself barrier under a large pile of withering leaves. Light started to widen as it reviled to me, the most horrible sight ever. What I saw was not meant for children viewing.

Red was splattered along the floor as a river was created. It flowed freely underneath, and around every body. Eventually it all connected to formed a hideous giant pool of blood, almost as if a twisted game of connect the dots. Wolves were slashed in two, while others were just gutted. I was fortunate not to have see much internal organs, but just the sight of my family, made me want to vomit.

A lone tear slipped pass my eye lids as I finally realized. I was alone.

I walked.

I walked on ahead.

I walked on alone.

Dead to the world, and dead to anyone who has ever known me. I wanted to cry, god I wanted to cry so badly. But then Hotaru's words came back to me. "stay strong Baka." I inhaled a gust of wind as the image of my best friends cold lifeless body entered my mind. "Hotaru" I murmured.

The only thing that came to mind was 'why me?' why did it had to be me to live, why did it have to be me to see such a horrified sight. Why me. Must I be the one to feel the burden of seeing so many of my people killed.

Just thinking about it killed me.

Why me.

* * *

CM: sorry it's so short, but like I said I got the next chapter pretty much ready!

Please RxR I love hearing from you guys, even if it's a simple "cool" haha.


End file.
